Hitsuzen
by Perfect.PairFan2278
Summary: It's been seven years since he left. Four years since Naruto and Sakura have given up trying to find him. Now, with the wars over, and all of them living on call, our little pinkette finds that even she can't hide her emotions from herself. Humor later!


**A/N: Hello everyone~! I'm back, with a new one-shot. Currently, I'm working on the remake of A New Life, so I hope you enjoy this short fic. I may extend this into a chapter fic if I get some inspiration though...anyways, enjoy!**

**Summary: It's been seven years since he left. Four years since Naruto and Sakura have given up trying to find him. Now, with the wars over, and all of them living on call, our little pinkette finds that even she can't hide her emotions from herself.**

**Language:**

_"Talking" - _Flashback

**"Talking"**- Lyrics

"Talking"- Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Rascal Flatts or any of their songs. I only own the little plot bunnies that tend to pop up every now and then.  
**

* * *

A single tear escaped from the pinkette's eyes, the only thing she would allow anyone to see of her sadness.

Her best friend frowned, pulling her into a quick hug, mentioning nothing of the surprise he and her other friends had planned for her.

She gave a weak smile of thanks, gesturing for him to join their friends at their table. She shook her head at his concern, simply telling him not to worry and go.

He smiled at her, waving cheerily as he ran over to their friends and his girlfriend. They greeted him with smiles and loud cheers, all waiting for the main event.

She took several deep breaths, running through the song in her mind. When the man came to get her, she turned and nodded, slipping her mask over her face. She began walking towards the stage.

They announced her name, and the sounds of applause came from behind the large cloth hanging in front of her.

Moments later, the cloth parted, the lights were on her, and she became the focus of everyone in the crowd. Looking out at the gathered people, she caught sight of her friends, all-sitting around a single male. His face was hidden from her view because of her best friend waving his arms and yelling her name.

Then, the music began and her world thinned to just the microphone and herself. Gripping the microphone in her hands, she looked over the crowd, waiting for her cue. Then the lights changed to a dim blue, cueing her to start.

"**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house. That don't bother me. I can take a few tears every now and then just let'em out." **

She sang, the words coming from her very soul as images from a past time flooded her heart and mind.

"_It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around here for?"_

"_It's the only road out of the village."_

"…_You should go to bed."_

A single tear escaped from her eye, staining her cheek as the memory came. A deep sadness filled her very soul.

"**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while. Even though going on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok. But that's not what gets me."**

The words came easier this time, because now she could relate. For the first time in years, she could show her emotions.

"_Why Sasuke?" A single tear ran a track down her cheek. "Why won't you ever tell me anything?" She turned around to watch as he kept walking. "Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing with-"_

"_Why should I have to tell you anything?" He said, voice cold and distant. More tears came from her eyes. "Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern."_

"_I know you hate me…even in the beginning, you couldn't even stand me…"_

More tears came, just like before. She knew her mask would become wet soon…and she'd have to remove it again. The owners wouldn't like that. They always told her to keep an air of mystery for the audience. Oh well. It's not like that matters….

"**What hurts the most…was being so close. And having so much to say…and watching you walk away. And never knowing, what could have been. And not seeing that loving you, is what I was tryin' to do"**

"_Remember? Back when we made genin, and we were assigned to our three-man squads?" She said, a small, sad smile on her face. "We were alone together, right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day…"_

A smile, so similar to the one she had so many years before flitted onto her face. She took a deep breath, not noticing that the man who her best friend had hidden was now sitting stiffly, staring at her with dark eyes.

"**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doin' it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone. Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret. But I know if I could do it over, I would trade, give away, all the words, that I saved, in my heart, that I left unspoken."**

"_Think about it, he just does whatever pops into his head! But if you don't have parents to tell you, how would you know. He's selfish, and bratty! He's all alone!" She announced, putting her hands on her hips with a cocky smile. _

"_Alone…" Her smile faltered at the cold tone of his voice, confusion flitting onto her features. "Isolated…"_

_She didn't want to be the cause of his anger. So she did what she always did. She acted clueless. "Huh?"_

"_It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone." He said, eyes dark and cold. He was angry. That much, anyone could tell, just by looking at his posture and listening to his voice. _

_Her eyes widened. No matter what Sasuke had said before, he'd never been this…cold with her. It shocked her deeply. "Wh-why are you saying that?" _

_He looked at her over his shoulder, practically glaring at her with those dark eyes. _

_Dark, cruel eyes…._

"_Because. Your annoying."_

_A gasp of shock escaped her lips, eyes widening. He took no notice…he simply turned, and continued walking, leaving her to stare after him in hurt and pain. _

Her mind was screaming at her to stop these memories before she broke again. But she could not. The dam had been broken, and now there was nothing she could do to stop the memories. Yet, despite her inner turmoil, her voice remained steady and her posture relaxed.

Yet in the audience, there were two people who could tell she was suffering. Her best friend, his blue eyes shining in concern. And the pale, dark-haired stranger that watched her with such intensity.

"**What hurts the most, is being so close. And having so much to say. And watching you walk away! And never knowing, what could have been. And not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do…"**

_She looked up at him with that sad, hopeful smile, knowing that he wouldn't see it. He never did. He still wouldn't face her, his hair blowing slightly in the wind as his stood still. Then he spoke._

"_I don't remember that."_

_A small, quiet gasp left her lips, her smile fading. She looked down, her tears starting anew at these words. She could see the dark spots left when her tears fell, and she desperately reached for any explanation, aside from the one that was screaming at her._

"_Heh…yeah, sure. I mean, it was so long ago, right? But still…that's the day when it all began. It was the start of you and me!" She said, another smile popping onto her face as she looked up. "And Naruto…and Kakashi-sensei."_

_Memories of their first assignment….the tinkling of bells…the three of them sitting by the river, practicing patience and control, Kakashi behind them. Naruto, being a loud-mouth during their mission to the Land of Waves…the simple times, when they could run in the grass, laughing, smiling. A memory of Sasuke, walking beside them with a small smile on his face…_

"_The four of us started going on missions. It was rough back then… every day was such a challenge!" _

_Another memory, of the four of them at Ichiraku's, eating the ramen that Naruto insisted was, 'The King of all Ramens!' Naruto, being knocked down and reprimanded during a mission. Sasuke, scoffing and calling him an idiot, like always…and there she was, just standing there with an amused smile on her face._

"_But…more then anything…" _

_Another memory…this, the happiest moment of their days before the chunin exams. Sasuke, on her left, curled up on his side and asleep. Naruto, on her right, laying flat on his back and snoring. And Kakashi…laying on his back, legs crossed over and his book across his face. And then, she was lying on her back, arms crossed across her stomach as she smiled in awe up at the beautiful stars._

"_It was so much fun!" she said, smiling at him, her tears almost gone. Then she saw he still hadn't turned around, and her smile morphed into a sad frown. She looked down, her tears started anew._

Now was the time, if she was ever gonna do it. Her tears had stopped, even though they continued in her mind. She reached up, letting the instrumental part of the song play as she removed the mask hiding her face. The black mask slipped from her hand and onto the floor, and she opened her eyes to reveal bright, emerald green orbs.

Many men wolf-whistled in the background, Naruto glaring at them. When they shut up, he looked back at me, and I'd bet almost all my money that my eyes looked just like his. Shiny, and ready to spill tears at the smallest trigger.

"**What hurts the most, is being so close! And having so much to say...And watching you walk away! And never knowing, what could have been! And not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do…"**

"_I know about you clan Sasuke...I do! But seeking revenge…" she paused, the clouds beginning to move and cover the moon. The shadows around them lengthened as she looked down. _

"_That won't bring anyone happiness, nobody at all. Not you…and not me."_

"_I knew it."_

_She looked up, confusion at his words clear on her face. He still hadn't turned to face her, but he still continued._

"_I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow." His voice sounded different…a bit rougher. He seemed almost…sad, in the way he stood. "I know that the four of us have worked together. And for a while…I thought I could take that road instead." Sadness filled his voice for a moment…then it was gone. _

_She looked at him, trying, once more, to see past his walls and into his heart. It didn't work._

"_But in the end…I've decided on revenge." He said, his voice once more cold. "That's always been my reason for living." He said quietly. His voice was quieter, and if possible, more emotionless then before. It struck a cord in her heart, and she struggled to find the words to say. "I'll never be like you and Naruto."_

_That broke whatever had been sealing her from speaking. _

"_Don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone…" she cried, taking a step towards the boy. Her heart ached and cried for her to do something. "You told me that day, how painful a thing solitude can be!" She said, her voice quieting. She couldn't see how tense his body was…how he seemed to be in pain._

"_I understand that pain now…I have a family….and friends! But if you were gone Sasuke..it would be the same thing for me!" Another step. "As being all alone!" More tears._

_She couldn't see the boy. She had no way of knowing, that when she spoke, an image of their team picture, the four of them together, had flashed in his mind._

"_This is a new beginning. Each of us have a new path lying before us." He said quietly, still not facing her. It tore her apart._

"_Sasuke! I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it!" she sobbed, taking another two steps forward. "If you would only be with me, I promise I'd never let you regret it! Every day would be a joy! I could give you happiness!" She cried. "I'll do anything for you Sasuke! So please! I'm begging you, don't walk away!" She sobbed, a new stream of tears flowing down. "I'll even help get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear!"_

"_So stay here….with me. And if you can't…take me with you Sasuke!" she whispered, knowing he would hear. He always did. _

"_You haven't changed. Your still annoying." He said, looking back at her. There was that smirk…the same one he gave to nearly everyone. But this time…it didn't seem to reach his eyes. She stared at him with wide eyes, the same expression from before. _

"_DON'T LEAVE ME!" She cried, running forward. "If you leave, I'll scream and-"_

_He disappeared in a blur, reappearing behind her with amazing speed. _

"_Sakura…" he murmured. "…Thank you. For everything." Her eyes widened, shock filling her. Then, there was a pressure on her neck, and almost everything faded. _

"**Not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do…"**

_As the world around her spun, and she fell, her mind registered one thing._

_Sakura looked up, trying to see the face she had tried so hard to memorize…the eyes she had grown to love. A million things filled her mind..and in the end, she chose the one thing she could say._

"…_Sasuke…"_

Barely aware of the applause from the audience…barely aware of the fact that she had bowed, and was now walking backstage. Now even noticing that Naruto had run up and grabbed her, shaking her. Not registering the questions he was asking in his worried voice.

The only thing that registered, was the deep sadness welling within her...and the handsome figure walking in behind Naruto. The one with dark eyes and raven black hair.

Sakura Haruno thought she was hallucinating. So in the end, she said what she had said back then.

"…Sasuke. It's you."

Then, the world disappeared and her awareness faded into dark.

* * *

**There you have it! Please review and tell me what you think. **

**A/N2: Yes, I know I wrote that in a weird format. It's just the way I chose to write this one. Sorry if the characters are OC, and if it didn't make sense. Feel free to PM me and complain. By the way, all the flashback scenes are from the Naruto episode 109.****  
**


End file.
